Czemu nie?
Czemu nie? (ang. How Can I Refuse) – piosenka z filmu Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka. W filmie jest śpiewana przez premingera (któremu głosu użyczył Wojciech Paszkowski). Piosenka została zawarta na albumie, ścieżce dźwiękowej Barbie Sings! The Princess Movie Collection. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Tyle czasu kark zginałem i kłamałem tak jak pies I spłacając długi zamęczałem się Ale dzisiaj, powiedziałem, gdy mam złoto, męki kres Tu czekało więc je wziąłem, czemu się? Wracam dumny jak bohater, który odkrył wielki skarb Chyba jasne, że księżniczka też mnie chce Taki związek dla królestwa będzie niczym losu dar Mogę też koronę nosić, czemu nie? Wokoło mnie rozlegnie się wrzask Dobrze, że wziął pod swoje rządy nas Chce naród mieć idola, niech wie Że ma mnie A z księżniczką ślub załatwi, że się ciałem stanie sen Złota blask przez cały czas dokoła mnie Nawet jeśli będzie chłodna mnie nie zrazi fortel ten Przecież w głębi serca myśli, czemu nie? Nie! Nie zgadzam się! Prostaka głos to żaden cios, choć ta księżniczka mieć innego męża chce Aach... To... chwilowa zmiana planów, co nie może długo trwać Ale ego me nie cierpi wcale tu Lecz niedługo, proszę panów, kto tu rządzi dam wam znać A gdy rządzi ktoś nie przeszkadzajcie mu Jak dziewczyna ta zaginie to król powie au revoir! Ja w pałacu z nią za chwilę stawię się A królowa będzie wdzięczna i za żonę mi ją da A ja skromnie powiem: dobrze, czemu nie? Gdy się skończy ceremonia to spokojnie przejmę tron A księżniczka buty ucałuje me Bo królestwo oraz zamek będą już własnością mą Że korona na mej głowie, czemu nie? Więc szykujcie piękne róże, niech się studzi szampan już Plan jest dobry, być nie może zatem źle Jeszcze chwila i na górze król kierowy zjawi się Czy chcę podjąć taką próbę, czemu nie? Czemu, czemu nie?! |-|Słowa angielskie= I've been bowing I've been scraping I've been lying like a rug And for ten long years I've had to pay my dues But today I am escaping For the last gold has been dug It was waiting there, so how could I refuse? I'm returning home a hero Who's discovered mighty wealth And what better husband could a princess choose? I'm the suitor who will suit her Bring the kingdom back to health And I'll wear the crown, for how could I refuse? Raise every glass And rouse every cheer! Praise that the reign of Preminger is here! Master in charge of all that I see All hail me! And by marrying the princess I get all that I desire Like a moat An ermine coat And palace views Even though she treats me coldly It's a sign of inner fire For inside she's thinking How can I refuse? No! I wont let go! This peasant son wont turn and run because some reckless royal chose another beau Ah...it's...a temporary setback It's a momentary lapse But conviently my ego doesn't bruise And the moment that I get back I will show them who's the boss You can bet your bullion there'll be no "I do's" Yes suppose the girl goes missing And the king says "au revoir" Then I find her Bring her back and make the news Then the queen will be so grateful That she'll pledge the heir to moi And I'll humbly tell her How can I refuse? When our ceremony's over I'll arise and take the throne And that nitwit Anneliese can kiss my shoe For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone If the crown should fit then how can I refuse? So get ready with the roses and stand by with the champagne When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose Yes before the chapter closes I'll be as big as Charlemagne It's a thankless job but how can I refuse How can I refuse? Repryza |-|Słowa polskie= Będziesz miała same troski, na poddanych spadnie głód I wątróbki gęsie też oddalą się Ale ja mam serce z wosku, oddam ci fortuny pół Współczuję ci, bo niby czemu nie? Ale żądam czegoś za to, jednej rzeczy mi potrzeba Tego, co od dawna już marnuje się Wielką mam ochotę na to, taki drobiazg, wielkie nieba Korona to, bo niby czemu nie? Och więc do mnie się nie zrażaj, mam pierścionek w dłoni swej Zamówiłem nawet już kapele dwie Ruszaj ze mną do ołtarza, tylko się pośpieszyć chciej I za mnie wyjdź, bo niby czemu nie? W końcu czemu nie? |-|Słowa angielskie= Well your good luck has departed And your people soon will starve. Au revoir to your foie gras and cheese fondues! But because I'm so good hearted, Half my fortune I will carve! I feel your pain so How could I refuse? But to give me some incentive, There's just one thing I require, And it's something that you'd never even use! And it's nothing that inventive, Just the one thing I desire: This simple crown yes How could I refuse? Oh don't let your spirits falter, I've a ring box in my hand! And I've booked a band so grab your dancing shoes! And come with me to the altar, Save the kingdom as you planned! Yes, marry me, for How could you refuse? How can you refuse? Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka)